


The last time

by Nemesis01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01
Summary: A night of sex for James and Teddy.I am sorry for my bad english, hope you'll like it anyway.





	The last time

**Author's Note:**

> A night of sex for James and Teddy.
> 
> I am sorry for my bad english, hope you'll like it anyway.

That morning I suddenly woke up, believing that what had happened the night before was nothing but my imagination.

But no, it was true, I still could smell Theodore’s perfume on my skin.

In that moment I realized that something in my underwear was moving ... I had a crazy erection. My cock was swollen and throbbed under the sheets so, still asleep, I slipped my hand into my pants and started massaging it. How I wished those hands were Ted's, his rough tongue licking me off the testicles... fuck, I was masturbating while thinking about him.

"See you tomorrow," he told me.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, for the family dinner ..."

 

I could not wait to see him again. I waited impatiently all day for the arrival of that moment and Theodore was really beautiful and very elegant with that blue suit. Although he had just announced his marriage to my cousin Victoire, I felt his hand caressing my crotch and thigh above the fabric of my pants, well hidden by the tablecloth. I reciprocated from time to time... I had so much, too much desire to sleep with him again.

 

We decided to go to his place after dinner and when we arrived I did not even have time to enter the house that he began to kiss me on the mouth. I felt his frantic tongue cross mine and then go to moisten my neck, while his hands touched me everywhere ... my cock began to harden in my pants and when he pushed me against the wall I realized that he was in my same condition. Theodore let his body rub against mine and, within a few minutes, I found myself with my shirt and pants unbuttoned.

"Ted ..." I moaned.

"I want you…"

He licked my clavicles and then gave me a lustful look. I loved that spark in his eyes; I tilted my head, resting it on the wall, and let him do it while out of the corner of my eye I saw him kiss or bite my neck, my nipples, my stomach ... his hands moved eagerly in my underwear and fingered my ass.

"Let's go in my room ..."

 

We moved into the bedroom, where I was only left with the boxers and he, instead, ended up denuding completely. Finally I could admire him all naked, I could touch his cock that seemed to almost explode for how big it was.

Although I had had it the night before, I could not wait to touch it again.

 

Without too many pleasantries, he threw me on the bed and jumped over me; he held me tight against his hand, his hands touched every inch of my body, and his tongue began to move from my mouth to the rubber band of my underwear that he lowered with his teeth ... Merlin, how sexy he was.

He took my cock in his hand, caressed it for a few seconds and began to lick my glans with the tip of his tongue. Holy shit, how much I wanted it!

I put my hand in his hair and with a rough gesture I made him suck even more, and after a while my penis was completely in his mouth... how beautiful it was, and provocative, while he sucked it! I was excited to the moon.

 

A few minutes later, Ted pulled back and knelt on the bed. He brushed his damp hair off his forehead and grabbed his cock looking mischievously at me.

"You should taste it," he invited me.

I did not let him repeat it twice.

 

I slipped between his legs and wet my lips, he smiled excitedly and put the glans on my lips... I could feel his warmth, his smell and that delicious taste of his beautiful penis that finally filled my mouth... while I sucked it, with great skill, Theodore turned around standing over me and began to do the same again with mine... I felt his tongue descend towards my ass... what did he want to do?

 

His hot tongue went up and down through my bottom and, from time to time, pushed over my opening... I was enjoying like I’ve never did it before, because one thing was for sure: Ted knows how to deal with oral sex. Finally he stood up, went out of my mouth, and he had me put me on my back, lying behind me. His breath warmed my neck and, eager, he bit my neck again.

"I want you," he murmured against my ear.

"Take me, now!" I replied impatiently.

 

Ted smiled against my ear and nibbled my earlobe, then slipped two fingers into my ass.

I whimped and arched my back.

"Now?" He asked grinning. I felt his fingers come in and out faster and faster, then suddenly they were replaced by something much bigger and harder. His penis pushed against my opening, first gently, then, with a well-aimed blow, he ended up penetrating me. I had his cock inside me and, despite the pain, I was excited and my dick was hard.

His hands gripped my hips so tightly I could feel his nails slip into the flesh. Finally I was making love with Theodore again... I felt his cock moving against my body, and the more it pushed the more I wanted it, the more I wanted it and the more I screamed, the more I screamed and the more he made me his... fuck, how much I wanted. I had not thought about anything else the whole day.

"Oh yes, Ted, keep going ..."

"Do you want me to do it?"

"Yes man, keep going, stronger, faster!"

 

He left my hips and, after slapping my butt, he slipped his hand on my erection and began to masturbate me. I literally had goose skin, not just Ted was inside of me but his hands were leading me to an indescribable orgasm. My breath was almost as short as his as he moved quickly inside me.

"James ..." he whispered.

 

I felt his forehead rest against my neck and after a few minutes we both came. I felt his warmth running through my buttocks while mine had his hands dirty. We stayed in that position for few seconds, to catch our breath.

In the end Ted moved away and lay down next to me, looking at his dirty hands. I was telling me self to speak, to say something beautiful or sexy. I hoped he wanted to start over and stared at him mischievously.

 

"James, this ... was the last time."

 


End file.
